


A Simple Mistake

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Creampie, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Incest, Massive Insertion, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: It isn't uncommon for the fleet commander Seiros to have escorts requesting to lay with her whenever she makes a reservation with the association, but this time, the escort seeing her seems to be rather different...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	A Simple Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Many years ago I read this space scifi fic someone wrote about a mother who had sex with a prostitute who turned out to be her daughter, and due to time dilation stuff, the mother had no idea until a scan revealed that the prostitute is indeed her daughter. I've always really enjoyed reading that fic, and I wish I still know how to find it. I don't even have a title for it. But anyways, that fic is what inspired me to write this. Except like, with Rheagard. So I hope you guys enjoy!

The starfleet commander raises her hand to the panel next to the door, allowing it to scan the authorization imprinted upon her palm. Her identity is verified, the door slides open, and she steps inside, taking off her boots as the door closes behind her, leaving her alone with the figure lounging upon the bed.

“Greetings, Commander Seiros. You’re looking as handsome as usual.” The white-haired woman clad in lingerie calls out to the commander, as she takes off her hat, allowing her long teal hair to fall down by her sides, followed by her coat. The escort sits up as the commander approaches and asks, “Shall I help you disrobe?”

“I would appreciate that.” Standing before the young woman and allowing her to start unbuttoning her uniform, beginning with her collar, the commander brings out an e-cig and takes a long drag, before slowly exhaling the smoke. Away from the escort’s face, of course. “And please, call me Rhea. Titles don’t belong in the bedroom.”

“Of course, Rhea.” The escort peers up with her violet eyes at Rhea’s face curiously, finding her countenance to be much gentler when she’s not making system-wide announcements about the state of the war. As she works her way down her chest, each button undone revealing a bit more of the bountiful cleavage the commander has always kept hidden underneath her uniform, the escort states, “My name is Edelgard, and I will be taking care of you for the night. We have until nine hundred hours tomorrow morning, as per your reservation.”

“Hmm.” Rhea makes a sound of acknowledgement as she lays her e-cig down by the nightstand, allowing the lamp to wirelessly charge it. Finally looking at Edelgard in the eyes, as the escort finishes with her shirt and starts undoing her belt, she asks in her usual flat tone, “I was informed that you specifically requested to be the one to serve me tonight, is that right?”

The escort pauses for a moment, giving her lower lip a nervous nibble, before resuming with undoing her client’s belt, keeping silent for a moment as she removes her pants. With Rhea now clad only in her opened shirt, her sports bra, and her panties, Edelgard once again looks up at her and answers, “I did, with the hopes that I might finally be able to meet our glorious commander, and help relieve you as a token of gratitude for safeguarding this sector.”

"Hm. Is that right." The commander's heard that one before, she's guessing that this escort's not using contraceptives then. Edelgard is probably just trying to get knocked up so she can lay some claim to her fame or a portion of her fortune, or like that one whom the commander had to pay off to keep the child a secret. No matter, Rhea's using contraceptive microchips anyways, there's no risk. She's not making the same mistake twice. Making it clear she doesn't believe her, but doesn't care that much, she says, "You can tell me the truth once we're done." 

Edelgard does not seem surprised by this response, as it was always pretty obvious that she isn’t telling the truth. She simply turns her attention to her work instead, pulling her client’s panties down and bringing out her penis. Upon seeing it though, she gasps, clearly not having expected this size. It was no secret amongst the association that the commander is incredibly hung, but even so, it is most definitely far bigger than Edelgard had anticipated, even when it doesn’t seem to be erect yet. Enticed with a renewed sense of excitement, she gets to work, stroking and kissing to get it erect.

Rhea closes her eyes and relaxes, letting out a sigh as she reaches full length and the escort begins fellating her. The feel of Edelgard’s tongue moving along her shaft before wrapping her lips around the glans and starting to move down is amazing, something Rhea has not expected from a prostitute this young. Naturally, she does not expect her to be able to take the whole thing in her mouth, since it’s far larger than the average woman can deepthroat. To her surprise though, Edelgard does not slow down as she moves down the shaft, and doesn’t stop until she has reached the hilt, keeping it buried down her bulging throat. Not wanting to interrupt the incredible workmanship, Rhea simply lets Edelgard do her work, watching with amazement the prostitute slowly pulling back up, before moving back down again.

Again and again, Edelgard deepthroats her client’s enormous cock, not slowly down one bit and not seeming bothered at all by the incredible length and girth. She barely even seems overwhelmed, her cheeks only red from arousal and only wet with saliva and precum instead of tears. Her technique is turning out to be rather effective as well, her movements eliciting a deep moan from Rhea’s throat every time she deepthroats.

Before long, Rhea finds herself near her limit, panting as the tingly feeling all over her body makes it impossible for her not to thrust. Although her hands were originally placed upon Edelgard’s shoulders, just before she reaches her climax, Rhea quickly grabs onto the escort’s head and thrusts aggressively. Just as she orgasms, she pushes deep into Edelgard’s throat, and lets out an ecstatic groan as she cums right down into her stomach. It’s only after her orgasm slows to a stop, that Rhea realizes she’s probably being too aggressive, and quickly pulls out.

“I… I hope that was not too much.” Rhea says in a somewhat sheepish tone, hoping she did not hurt the young escort, although she notes that Edelgard does not seem bothered at all. Despite the rough facefucking, she seems completely fine, which is both a relief and an astonishment to her. “I, uh, have never received oral sex like that before, I’m… surprised you aren’t injured or anything…”

“Hmhm, don’t you worry about me, Rhea. I have been training for this, you know.” Edelgard almost seems smug as she replies, definitely proud of her handiwork. Or… mouthiwork. “I’m sure you’re aware of the rumours about your… endowment circulating the association due to your frequent patronage. I have been practicing for this reason, although admittedly, you do still turn out to be much bigger than I had anticipated.”

“Hm, that so.” While she was aware of how much the prostitutes gossip about their clients, Rhea didn’t realize that would mean that one of them would actually try to practice to serve her specifically. It is rather flattering, admittedly, but also a bit puzzling as to why Edelgard would go that far. The average prostitute who wants her children wouldn’t bother with that. “Let’s see how you handle it down there then, why don’t we.”

“Don’t you worry, Rhea, I have been training for that too.” Laying back into the bed, Edelgard splays herself out on display, giving her client a generous view of her slender figure clad in lingerie. As she traces Rhea’s gaze moving towards her breasts, and then downwards to her hips, she grins mischievously and says, “Don’t be afraid to hold back, Rhea.”

“Hm.” Rhea grunts simply in acknowledgement, although she is admittedly incredibly turned on by this. Such a young girl, but so experienced and ready to accommodate her size… she almost feels attached to her for being so good. She places a hand upon her leg and slowly moves it up her thighs, teasingly tugging at her garters. Then, hoisting Edelgard’s leg upwards, Rhea pulls her panties to the side, and starts rubbing her dick against her delicate sex. Can she really take someone this large…?

Holding onto Edelgard’s leg and squeezing it between her breasts while Edelgard lays on her side, Rhea gently starts pushing it in, just the tip at first, before slowly working in more of her shaft. She stops about halfway though, as deep as she usually puts it in with other prostitutes, before she pulls her hips back and starts thrusting. Although this alone is enough to make the escort bite her lip and let out excited gasps, Edelgard doesn’t seem completely satisfied, looking up at Rhea and uttering with a challenging tone, “I hope that is not the most you can manage, Rhea. I’ve already told you, you don’t have to hold yourself back.”

“Hm, if you’re certain, Edelgard.” Rhea grunts, accepting the challenge and pushing her cock all the way in in one go, burying it deep inside and stretching out Edelgard’s cute pussy. At first, she worries she might injure the escort, but not only does no bleeding happen, Edelgard doesn’t even seem to even be in pain. She only moans out loudly, her face full of ecstasy as her tongue dangles out and her eyes roll back. It’s… a rather erotic sight, far more of a turn-on than Rhea would have expected, and it ends up urging her to begin thrusting, this time pushing in all the way every time.

Settling into the rhythm of moving her hips and thrusting deep into the young escort, Rhea finds it much easier to stop holding herself back once she realizes that despite her over-endowment, this is not only not uncomfortable for Edelgard, but in fact very pleasurable for her. Realizing this also makes it feel much better for her too - far better than she has ever felt having sex, in fact, when she can fully indulge herself, knowing that her partner genuinely feels good too. It’s just such a mutually blissful union of bodies and moaning, that Rhea finds herself naturally picking up the pace according to Edelgard’s hip movements.

Rocking her hips so vigorously, her movements naturally synchronising with Edelgard’s, Rhea soon finds herself nearing her climax once again, a warm and energizing heat pervading her entire body. Clutching Edelgard’s leg with her hands and squeezing it with her breasts, Rhea pumps her hips rapidly, her breathing picking up pace, before finally thrusting in deep once again, blowing her load deep inside Edelgard’s pussy. Moaning out loudly and giving a few more hard thrusts through her climax, Rhea ends up cumming more than she ever has before, filling the escort’s sex with every last drop she can manage.

As the two slowly calm down from their intense orgasms, Rhea slowly starts pulling out, her immense load immediately gushing out of Edelgard’s pussy once it is no longer stuffed full. Aah, once again, Rhea is glad she already got contraceptives implanted in her, so she wouldn’t have to worry about accidentally knocking up another prostitute. Admittedly though, she has found Edelgard to… satisfy her more than anyone else, maybe she wouldn’t mind seeing her again, even if requesting a specific escort costs a little bit more than usual.

Exhausted, she lays down next to the escort, letting out a sigh as her breathing returns to a normal pace. Closing her eyes and letting the muscles in her body relax, Rhea mumbles to Edelgard, “That was… incredible. I will admit, you’re… probably the best I’ve been with so far. I’m impressed.”

“I am very glad you found me satisfactory, Rhea. I was very much looking forward to being able to please you like this.” Rhea feels Edelgard rolling over and straddling her waist, before laying down on top of her. Reflexively, she wraps her arms around the smaller woman, and softly strokes her hair as she speaks. “You said you wanted to know the true reason I specifically requested to see you?”

“Mm, that’s right. You seem to have gone through quite a lot for this night, and I’ve found you to be more than satisfactory.” Rhea says, opening her eyes once again and looking into Edelgard’s eyes, so full of youth and vigor. She is even more curious about just who this young escort is, now that they’ve had sex together, and she’s experienced how much Edelgard went through to please her. “It can’t be that you simply want to have my child, can it?”

“I suppose that isn’t entirely out of the picture, but…” Edelgard pauses, a mischievous smile creeping upon her face before she continues, her cheeks flushing red once again, “the real reason I prepared for this night was because… well, I simply wanted to meet you, mom.”

Rhea immediately freezes up. No, it can’t be, can it…? That was… oh heavens, has it really been that many years since that incident? Now that she thinks about it, Edelgard does kind of resemble that escort she saw all those years ago, but… 

“Oh, I know that look on your face. I’m being serious, you know.” Edelgard continues, noting how much Rhea’s brows are furrowed and how confused she looks, “I know you paid off Patricia to keep quiet about the whole thing and to keep me a secret, but she certainly didn’t keep it a secret from me. She’s no longer in the industry, but… I figured if there was any way I would get to finally meet my other mother in person, it would be through the association that enjoys your patronage so frequently.”

“I… I see.” Having heard that explanation, Rhea sighs. She… knew this would come back to bite her someday, but she didn’t think it would be like… this. She can’t even begin to parse just how conflicted she feels about this, since she had been… really irresponsible back then, that this would even happen now. But even asides from that, just considering how Edelgard… her daughter, is not only the best fuck she’s ever had, but that she even prepared herself sexually for this, is… conflicting, to say the least.

After a moment of consideration though, and a nervous look from Edelgard, Rhea ends up answering, in a less tense tone, “I don’t suppose you’d accept a generous tip and continued patronage from your mother as a form of… back child support and hush money?”

Hearing her response, all doubt and nervousness Edelgard has had upon her face quickly disappears, as she smiles brightly and happily embraces Rhea, nuzzling into her chin. Giggling, she replies, “Of course I would. I would love that.”

“I’m glad, then. I’ll be sure to continue seeing you more often then.”

As she embraces her daughter in her arms, Rhea casts out any doubts she may have had about this arrangement. After all, there is no way she can publicly admit to having an illegitimate daughter like this, but if she can keep seeing Edelgard in a clandestine manner like this… then there’s really nothing to complain about.

Looks like that mistake all those years ago wasn’t really a mistake after all, huh?


End file.
